


I remember

by Lilwoofs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But just a little, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Yaz finds a strange building, she’s not sure if it’s normal or not.Yaz then Meets somone, and learns a bit more about that doctor.
Relationships: Tenth doctor & Donna noble (mentioned), The Doctor & Donna Noble, Thirteenth Doctor & Fam, Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 15





	I remember

Yaz was walking on the street. 

It was nice to get some fresh air. She’s been traveling with the doctor for quite some time now. Her Ryan and graham have all been going on a lot of adventures. 

It was really fun, and very nice to see all those different worlds, to see the future and the past, to save people. She loved saving people. But it definitely made you tired sometimes, all that running. 

So yaz likes to walk around. 

She breaths in the earth air. 

She looks around, it a little crowed, but not much. She looks at all the buildings, she remembers all the other places. 

She then sees something. It’s oof, she’s never seen it before. It’s a building. 

She knows that people build things faster then they did before, but she’s never seen it, even the other day. 

She is gone a lot, but it shouldn’t be that long. Building don’t start and finish over night.

Suddenly yaz is on the floor.

She slowly opened her eyes

Everything’s a bit fuzzy when she finallygets her eyes open. 

She tries to look around the best she can, the bullfinch still there. And she’s in the same spot that she was, she’s just on the ground know.

“Oh I’m so sorry” she hears a panicked voice say.

She looks up, and blinks a bit.

She sees a girl standing over her. The girl has an arm teachers out to help her up.

Yaz takes her hand.

The girl helps her up 

“Are you okay?” The girl asked.

“Yeah” yaz replied “I’m okay” 

Yaz vision cleared up, she saw the girl completely now.

She had red hair that went about to her shoulders, and she was wearing a purple-ish gray dress with a nice looking coat on. 

“What’s you name” the girl asked her

“You can call me yaz” yaz then said. She should get to the doctor, she’ll know what to do, and she should know if that building is a normal building and they just arrived at a later time then planing, or if it’s a weird alien thing. 

“What’s your name?” Yaz then asked.

“You can call me Donna” the girl, Donna replied. 

“It was nice meeting you Donna” yaz smiled 

“You to yaz” Donna said.

They walked away, yaz should really be getting to the doctor now. 

Yaz walked all the way back to the building where her flat is. 

She didn’t see the tardis out, she was probably out going on some adventure, she was a bit mysterious like that, always going out on her own. 

It’s okay, yaz could always check tomorrow. 

Yaz then walked into her building, up some stairs then found her room number.

She then took out her key and gently opened the door.

Her family, who was at the house, was already asleep by now, the ready of her family was at work, or going out to do something. 

She when to her room and then plopped on her bed.

She then got up and got ready for bed, it wasn’t that late but she was quite tired.

She soon feel asleep.

She had pretty normal dreams that night, not that she can remember them, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

She soon got up and got ready for the day. 

She got her keys out and then went to the door, hoping no one in her house would see her leave, they know that she’s not going to work today and they would ask her to many questions.

She then walked out and locked the door. 

She walked down some stairs.

She goes outside and the tardis still isn’t there.

She guesses she just has to take matters in her own hands. She then walks on the same path she took before. 

She then sees that building again. 

Good, that means she in the right place.

He started to walk to it.

Then 

“Hello yaz” 

Yaz stopped and looked around when she heard her name.

It was the same girl from yesterday “Donna?” She remembered “what brings you back here?” Yaz then asked.

“Well I could ask you the same, but it’s because of how you look at the building, the other day you where distracted by it, which meant something is off with it, and I was right, judging by the fact that your here again, and that your staring at that building” Donna explained.

“So you thought that there was something wrong with that building because I was looking at it in a weird way, then instead of trying to avoid the thing that might be strange you came right to it?” yaz said, it sounded more like a question then a statement.

“Yep” Donna replied “it like I’m drawn to odd things, it’s done me some good in the past, I think, maybe?” Donna then said. 

“Okay?” Yaz then said.

They both looked at the building.

“You know I have a friend, she’d probably know what was going on instantly” Yaz then said. 

“But that doesn’t mean you still can’t find out what’s wrong with it.” Donna then said with a small smile.

“Yeah, you’re definitely right” Yaz smiled. “Hey” Yaz then said “you said that ‘going to odd places have done you good’ before, what type of good? Why do you want it again” Yaz then asked.

“Well the thing is I had this friend, and I’m looking for him, something happened and he thought that he had to leave, but it turns out that wasn’t the case, and I want to find him again” Donna said.

Yaz nodded “maybe I can help” Yaz then said “what was his name?” Yaz asked.

“It’s a bit odd” Donna smiled “the doctor” Donna then said.

“No way” Yaz mumbled. “I know the doctor” Yaz said.

“Really?” Donna said with a big smile

“Yeah! And actually it’s ‘her’, I think she said something about regeneration’ I think it was called” Yaz then said.

Donna thought for a little “oh right yeah, I think Rose brought that up” Donna mumbled to herself. 

Yaz has no clue who Rose was. “Right” Yaz said.

“Well can you tell her something” Donna asked 

“Of course” Yaz said.

“Tell her ‘Donna remembers, and she’s doing great’ and ‘that she better come back for me’” Donna then said.

Yaz smiled “okay, will do” 

Later that day yaz, Ryan, graham, and the doctor where all on the tardis.

“I wasn’t gone to long was I?” The doctor asked.

“No” Ryan responded. 

“Ah okay that’s good” She smiled.

“Doc how long where you actually one for?” Graham asked.

“Well if you want to know I went to the planet of eselpaise, heard a distress call, I was gone for maybe a few months” the doctor then said.

“You where only gone about a day to us” Ryan pointed out.

“Oo maybe that means I’m getting better at coming on the right time now” the doctor said with a grin. 

“Doctor” Yaz then said, she needed to tell her. 

“Oh hey yaz! Man it’s great to see you again, what is it?” The doctor then asked her. 

“Well when you where gone something happened” Yaz then said.

The doctor seemed worried “what happened”.

“Nothing that bad. Probably” Yaz then said hoping to calm the doctor down. 

Yaz began to think, what if Donna wanted to know where the doctor is because she was evil, the doctor has a lot of enemy’s, what if instead of a nice Reunion, this was more of a threat. 

“What is it Yaz” Ryan then asked.

“Well first I saw a building, I’ve never seen it before, it could have easily just been us going to forward in time when you brought us back” Yaz started.

“Okay?” The doctor then said.

“But then I met someone, and after talking to them for a little bit they said they knew you” Yaz then said.

The doctor froze for a second, she knows so much people, who could it be? Most of the people she knows do not like her, she hoped she’d like what came next.

“She said to tell you something, she seemed nice, but I’m not sure who she was, you’ve never mentioned her” Yaz then said.

“What did she tell you to say?” The doctor asked.

Ryan, and graham seemed interested too. 

“She said to tell you that ‘Donna remembers” Yaz started, then quietly stopped when the doctor stopped moving.

Donna. That was a name the doctor hasn’t heard in a long time. And she remembered, but she cant, because that would only mean one thing, and she doesn’t want it to be true.

Yaz now thought that Donna was probably one of the doctors enemy’s, what else could spark that emotion on her “uh” Yaz stuttered “there’s more” 

The doctor looked up at Yaz, if there’s more the doctor thinks that can only mean one thing, she didn’t want to lose Donna, it’s been forever sense they’ve seen each other “what is is?” The doctor asked, really not wanting too. 

“She said that’s she’s doing great, and that she wants you to met her” Yaz then said, now hoping that the doctor wouldn’t see this girl, she has to be evil right??

The doctor sighed, she then giggled a little “did she seem fine?” The doctor asked. 

“Uh, yeah??” Yaz said 

“That’s really, totally impossible” the doctor smiled.

“Okay?” Yaz then said.

“And absolutely brilliant!” The doctor said “I was a bit scared for a second there” the doctor then said.

“Wait wait, what?” Yaz asked. 

“Who’s Donna?” Ryan then asked. 

“Oh, she was one of my best friends, we met forever ago” the doctor then said. 

She hit a couple buttons on the tardis “and now we’re going to she her.” The doctor smiled.

The doctor opened up the door of the tardis. And there she was 

“Donna” the doctor then said with a smile 

“Hey space girl!” Donna said “so you’ve regenerated” then then pointed out.

“You like it?!” The doctor asked.

“Yeah” Donna smiled.

“And not to sound rude, but you’re supposed to be dead?” The doctor said.

“Oi, who made you the decider of that” Donna then said.

“But-“

“No no, because guess what” Donna said with a smile.

“What” the doctor asked 

“You where wrong” Donna said her smile getting bigger.

“What do you mean?” The doctor asked.

“Okay, to be fair you where a little right” Donna then said “but after you wiped my mind, it turns out I got I little more time lord then you thought, my brain just had to adapt, then i watched the 2012 Olympics” donan said. 

“What?” The doctor asked.

“Don’t you remember, everyone disappeared for a little, the guy with the torch passed out, and then you know who took the torch” donan then said

“Oh right” the doctor remembers, when she was with Rose stoping living drawing from trapping the world, he was on tv all over the world running with the torch. 

“Wait, that guy with the torch was you?” Ryan than asked. Ryan, graham and Yaz all remember that year, although it’s weird to think that that was the doctor. 

“Yeah, seeing you again made me get my memories back, then lucky it turned my brain was more time lord then you thought” Donna then said “so be luck for that” she then said.

“Oh trust my I am” the doctor says “this is the one time I’m happy I was wrong” the doctor said.

“I’m happy you where wrong too” Donna smiled.


End file.
